O Dia Em Que Conheci Meu Meio Irmão
by Moonlight-K
Summary: As aventuras de Sealand e Hong Kong. Essa é a história de quando Peter Kirkland, o jovem de 12 anos, irmão de Arthur Kirkland, conheceu Hong, seu meio irmão.


"Peter Pan, o menino que não queria crescer". Ao contrário da história do conto de fadas que acabara de ler, o pequeno Kirkland queria crescer e se tornar alguém importante e reconhecido por todos. Peter, o irmão mais novo de Arthur, estava sempre a procura de diversão, principalmente com seu amigo Raivis ou com a família dos nórdicos, já que a casa inglês era entediante. Porém nesse dia, Arthur saiu para uma reunião com os outros membros do G8 e deixou o pequeno Peter em casa, de castigo, obrigando-o a fazer o que menos gostava; ler.

No começo se identificou com o personagem, Peter Pan, e parecia um pouco animado com o livro, mas aos poucos foi enjoando de permanecer parado ali, lendo, afinal, ele era apenas uma criança e gostaria de sair correndo por ai. Então, dominado pelo tédio, adormeceu junto a uma montanha de livros.

Acordado por Arthur, que acabara de chegar, percebera que o maior estava junto a um menino asiático. E o inglês começara a falar:

- Este aqui é Hong, ele é seu meio irmão, então, respeite-o como se já fosse da família!

Peter afirmou com a cabeça positivamente, seus olhos brilhavam. Se fizesse amizade com o asiático, quem sabe poderia ajudá-lo a ser reconhecido por todos? Deixando os dois ali, Arthur foi tirar um merecido descanso depois de tantas complicações com os outros representantes de seus países.

O pequeno Peter encarava o jovem de cabelos curtos e negros, que usava uma espécie de vestimenta oriental vermelha com grandes mangas bem compridas e ficou se perguntando se Hong teria ou não braços. Percebera que o asiático era muito calado, resolveu aproximar-se do honconguês para conversar com ele.

- Ei! Você! Quer fazer algo? Por que não fala nada? Não sabe inglês? Você é de onde? Heim? FALE ALGO PLEASE! Hong não mudou sua expressão, e nem parecia querer mudar, falando seriamente para o menor a sua frente.

- Shut up – Disse o honconguês simplista e rispidamente, fazendo o pequeno Peter calar-se por alguns minutos, mas ele não desistiu, pulando animado e mudando o tom de voz, parecendo um pouco mais irritante do que o normal.

- QUE ESTRESSE!! Já ouviu falar em Shiatsu? Seria bom pra você! - Dizia Peter rindo, enquanto pulava em volta do outro. - Por que não quer conversar comigo? Só porque não sou oriental? Ainda mais, por que está aqui? Por que não fica com seus amigos de olhos puxados, ou você não tem amigos? HEIM? HEIM?

O honconguês olhava para cima, provavelmente não escutando nada do que o pequeno inglês falava, pois colocara fones de ouvido e escutava uma musica em um volume altíssimo. Depois de algum tempo, o Peter, cansado de tanto falar, percebeu que o outro estava ignorando-o. Não se sabia mais quem era o mais infantil dali, mas ele ainda tinha esperanças de fazer amizade com o outro, sendo por bem ou por mal. O pequeno Kirkland puxara os fones de Hong, fazendo-os pularem para a mão do menor.

- Hey, devolva-me now!

Peter saira correndo, seguido do honconguês e logo estavam correndo em círculos pelo sofá da sala onde Arthur descansava. Davam várias voltas ali, como duas crianças brincando de pique-e-pega, o loiro menor já percebera que estava correndo na sala e então gritava para acordar seu irmão, era sempre muito irritante; e Hong apenas seguia o outro pressadamente, mas sem falar nada, nem mudar de expressão.

No instante que Hong alcançara o menor, tomou os fones das mãos do pequeno inglês rapidamente, escondendo-os na longa manga de sua roupa. Os dois pararam em frente ao sofá em que seu irmão mais velho dormia babando. Peter achara a cena muito engraçada e começou a rir descontroladamente, já Hong manteve-se com o mesmo olhar, pois agora sorria com a situação. Talvez ele estivesse achando tudo muito divertido. Peter não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a falar com o outro assim que percebeu que o honconguês estava sorrindo.

- Hong, você sabe pregar peças?

E ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, fazendo com que Peter abrisse um sorriso por completa excitação.

- AH! ENTÃO VAMOS PREGAR UMA BOA PEÇA NO JERK ARTHUR!

A expressão do honconguês parecia realmente não ter mudado, mas seus olhos brilhavam animados. Hong não gostava nem um pouco de seu meio-irmão mais velho, Arthur, pois lhe tirou da casa de seu outro irmão Wang Yao. Com o tempo, ele aprendeu a conviver com ele, ainda que não morasse na mesma casa que o Arthur. Mas agora, que fora morar ali, estava na hora de se vingar.

Hong voltara ao local onde estava com Peter antes, pegando algumas coisas em sua mochila. O pequeno Kirkland apenas observava o que o outro fazia, tentando imaginar o que ele estava tramando. O honconguês tirou algumas pequenas bombinhas e duas canetas permanentes de dentro da mochila, fazendo Peter rir baixinho.

- BROTHER, VOCÊ É MESMO UM GÊNIO!

Apesar de calado, Hong era perigoso, já que planejava tudo em silencio. Peter não parecia se preocupar com isso, pois também estava muito ansioso para botar o plano do honconguês em ação, junto a ele. Os dois levaram as bombinhas e as canetas até a sala, olhando para o inglês que dormia como uma pedra. Deixando as bombinhas estrategicamente posicionadas aos pés do sofá, começaram a rabiscar o rosto de Arthur, fazendo desenhos em todo ele. Quando acharam que já estava bom o suficiente, Hong pediu para que Peter se desaproximasse dali, pois iria estourar as bombinhas.

O honconguês tirara um isqueiro de dentro de sua manga enquanto o pequeno inglês dava alguns passos para trás, abrindo a porta da sala que dava para a rua. Peter fez um sinal de positivo para Hong, que acendeu as bombinhas se distanciando rapidamente em seguida. O barulho era ensurdecedoramente alto, acordando quase que de imediato o inglês deitado no sofá. Ele gritou sem entender nada, pulando dali o mais rápido possível.

- OH MY GODNEESS! ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS! ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!!

E como em uma cena de filme de comédia, Arthur saíra berrando pela porta que fora aberta por Peter, enquanto as pessoas da rua observavam assustados o inglês que parecia ter ficado louco. O pequeno inglês e o meio-irmão asiático estavam lado a lado rindo bastante da situação. Peter não podia imaginar que aquele garoto tão quieto era uma peste, assim como ele. Talvez, com aquela brincadeira, os dois fossem ficar bastante tempo de castigo, mas não importava, ele acabara de fazer um amigo, e um grande companheiro para traquinagem, Hong, seu meio-irmão favorito.


End file.
